Zamorak
Zamorak is the "God of Chaos", a title a title he was given by his enemies after defeating Zaros in the second age and ascending to godhood. Despite how he is portrayed in common storytelling, Zamorak is a fairly positive force of good on Gielinor. After initially dodging Guthix's edicts, he resumed his activities on Gielinor only to eventually encounter Zaros once more. Their ensuing fight left Zaros dead for good, but Zamorak permanently banished from the realm. Biography 'Coming to Gielinor and Second Age Adventures' 'The God Wars' 'Discovering the Conspiracy' 'War Against the Musicians' 'The Return' 'The Final Battle Against Zaros' 'New Journies' 'Stopping Guthix' 'The World Guardians' Personality Zamorak is a fairly confident, sometimes arrogant, individual who is prone to making stupid decisions because he does not fear the consequences. However, he is also intelligent enough to know when something is out of his league, and is not above asking for help to handle it. He is also fairly "exciteable", in that when something gets a rise out of him, he can act fairly extreme. He has blown more than a few things up. Additionally, when he discovered the Zarosian musicians he entered a paranoid panic that left him a laughing stock among those who refused to listen. Despite his reputation and occasionaly personality flaws, Zamorak is a kind soul, willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect the world from threats such as Zaros or Guthix. Abilities As a fully fledged God, and Mahjaraat, Zamorak has access to a vast number of powers and strengths. *'Super Strength': Like most Gods, Zamorak possesses physical strength far beyond that of any mortal race. *'Super Speed': Utilizing fire-based magics, Zamorak is able to propel himself forward at immense speeds, simulating super speed. *'High Damage Resistance': While not invicible, but Zamorak has an extremely high tolerance for pain, and can often shrug off most physical attacks against him. *'Mystic Resistance': While he remains susceptible to magic, he has a much higher tolerance against it than most. He is often most effected by God or electrical magic. *'Healing Factor': Both his Godly and Mahjaraat energies grant him rapid healing abilities. *'Enhanced Senses': All of his senses are in their perfect form. *'Pyrokinesis': Zamorak is one of the single most powerful Pyromancers in the world, a skill he uses as his primary means of combat. *'Flight': Using pyrokinesis, Zamorak is able to simulate flight. *'Teleportation': Zamorak has limited teleportation abilities, but often has to set "waypoints" to teleport to ahead of time. He is also capable of teleporting others with him. *'Mahjaraat Warrior': Even before ascending to Godhood, Zamorak was a competent warrior, as were all Mahjaraat. He is skilled with countless weapons and styles of combat. Equipment *'Zamorak's Staff': Zamorak often carries around a fire-imbued staff with him that helps him better channel his pyrokinetic abilities into deadly attacks. *'Staff of Armadyl': Zamorak has used the Staff of Armadyl on several occasions, but following Armadyl's supposed death at the hands of Guthix, he became its permanent caretaker. Appearances *Paranoid *The Return *Guthix *The World Guardians Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:World Guardians